The world that I saw when I was a human
by Rain and Storm
Summary: My mother wanted to give you a new kind of life, she died in order save you... Just like my father I want to teach you how to live your life as a human to feel the light and quench your thirst. YAOI KanamexZero KanamexZero's unamed son
1. Chapter 1

**The world that I saw when I was a human**

Aido-senpai and the others had found the long sought solution. It had been only a month since father had gone yet my mother seemed obsessed and eventually gave her life to save one whom always loved.

I always wondered did you ever love him?

I'm not a little kid anymore and eventually I saw everything from a new perspective. Do I hate her? Maybe not, maybe I have resentment, resentment for not trying to do something for my father, for being selfish and not seeing that we needed his help more than him.

Nee-san, I think she is confused still can't accept the truth that dad is not her real dad and that the person to whom mother gave her life is her real father.

Mother why you did not give your life to save my sister? At the end I'm not like you and like dad I will perish. But Nee-san, she will continue living in this world alone without her family.

Today is the day… mother and father are gone forever.

Only me and Nee-san are here, also the nobles are waiting downstairs.

We went to the room where Nee-san's father lies asleep. The room is in darkness and utter silence. I walk slowly towards the bed and stay static my eyes widened in surprise

He is awake….

I turned my head back to my sister and call her "Ahh Nee-san… he's awake…"

My sister is coming and stood behind me, for a moment everything is in silent. The stranger stares at us as we do the same. He bears a resemblance to mother and Nee-san…

My sister is about to speak, but the man's voice interrupts her

"Zero?" he whispers and my sister and I looked at each other as the man before us seems unable to speak anything else. He stares at me longingly a look that I cannot decipher.

* * *

Hiii! I'm back and with a new idea. This fic came to mind as I was thinking about Yuki's children. That idiot left them alone she did not even bother to save them. I mean she could gave her life to turn them humans but she choose to save Kaname grrr I'm still so mad I knew she did not love Zerorin ¬¬ anyway. I hope you like the prologue and as you can see it seems our little Kaname remembered Zerorin.

Personally I don't think she succeed in turning him human. I mean c'mon we are talking about Kaname fucking kuran bastard XD he's a pureblood and ancestor so I think that yeah he was turned into human but eventually he'll change to his pureblood form.

Well for this story I modified the time and made Zero's death a month before Aidou managed to find a solution save Kaname.

This is yaoi! Hope you guys like it XD


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter I**

_I want to give to you whom I love, the world that I saw when I was a human…_

"Welcome back, Kaname-sama…"

The party had been hosted in the former Kuran's mansion. Said house had been rebuilt no longer than a century. The abandonment of their previous owners as well as the latest earthquake had wreaked havoc on the building. The house was a replica of what was prior. Thus the gardens and the entrances had been designed according to the date on which Juuri and Haruka Kuran had resided. The main hall floor was made of marble and it had organic designs painted in wine and in the center of the floor you could see Kuran Crest craved in the marble. The ballroom was adorned by large windows leading to the balconies, arches and columns. The walls carved by floral designs in painted white and the large chandeliers hanging from the ceiling all of this alluding to past centuries. The room had been decorated beautifully, several waiters passed by with trays offering delicacies, classical music flowed through the walls and several couples danced around the track. They wore classic suits paying homage to the years of the past millennia. This party was held in honor of their king. For over a thousand years their king had been at rest and they had no choice but to hide. They were forced to take the so called "blissful cure".

Weary and saddened by the crime they had committed they chose to fall into sleep. In the process they made humans believe that those nocturnal creatures were extinct. And during their slumber they waited for the day when their king resurfaces raising like a phoenix from the ashes and bringing hope and new order. Said day had finally come, though the king did not represent what they were. The king who was loved so much was a human ...

_Yes, a mere human but for how long?_

"So it was true" A voice greeted him, said voice was filled with surprise "Kaname Kuran is finally back" he said with his usual smile. Even though a thousand years had passed Takuma Ichijou was as jovial as ever. The years had not taken their toll and he continued to show a young face. Nevertheless his look and demeanor showed a more mature and focused Takuma.

""Good to see you too, Takuma" No turning needed, the first time he heard that voice, he could recognize it immediately. Her long friend and confidant. "You have not changed at all" He referred to his young face "But I see in you someone more focused and sure of himself," he said sincerely.

"How is that ..." Takuma asked yet he was unable to finish his question

"I remember you?" He finished the sentence as he gestured to follow him to one of the balconies. He never enjoyed dances though this one had been hosted in his name so for now he would try to act as diplomatic as possible "You know that no vampire can be turned into a human, at least not for long" He said as he remembered what happened to Yuki "Our bodies are not designed to support such change, even though Yuki was a pureblood, she never managed to have control of her powers" Takuma just nodded slightly "It was a matter of time for my memories to make me remember who I was" Suddenly the music stopped and the guests turned to the doors, trumpets announced the arrival of the royal couple. The children of the former Queen entered the room at the same moment as Kaname and Takuma simultaneously turned to watch the two teenagers. Akane wore a beautiful long dress, cream silk falling graciously while blue floral designs contrasted with the dress and her skin. Her long brown hair was pulled back into a half braid and her bangs fell over his forehead her wine eyes uncovered. Her brother was standing beside her. His clothes were completely opposite to those of his sister and inappropriate for many guests. His black jeans were torn from the thigh to the knee a long gray coat with a black hoodie underneath it. His brown plaid shirt contrasted with the black fabric while an animal printed scarf was wrapped around his neck and hung down his knees matched with his boots.

A soft laugh was heard next to the noble vampire and the king turned human "Eiji-kun has made it once again" said graciously as he watched with curious eyes at the vampires staring with disgust the young teenager. "If he continues like this will only make the others to hate him" he said with a shake of the head "His condition is enough reason for vampires to seen him with suspicion" He commented as he turned his head "Long time, Kaname-san" The person in question nodded "It seems you've decided to attend this event" commented as his eyes diverted to the figure of Yuki's youngest son "Isaya"

"He's a good kid" Isaya commented as he noticed Kaname's eyes on the youngest Kuran or should he say Kiryuu. ""I know what you do not really like the fact that Yuki-san and Kiryuu-kun had a children yet you can realize that although the similarities, Eiji's personality differs from that of his father" Kaname did not answer, Isaya could think what he wanted but one thing was certain. There was something about this boy, something that reminded him of Kiryuu. And it was not the fact that he share the same blood as his father, no it was something else something odd about this child "He's human…"

"Strange is not it?" Isaya sighed as he took one of the offered glasses from the waiters. He swallowed the wine "I was surprised the first time I met him. He was such a small baby with his eyes identical to his father, actually like watching Kiryuu-kun's mini-mi version" He laughed "It was unexplainable yet it really was not" He felt Kaname's piercing gaze, even though Kaname's status currently was the one of a human, the other pureblood could feel his powerful aura "The child was fully human, he had not inherited any vampire gene and you know the father being a hunter had the vampire gene in his DNA" Takuma looked into his eyes and Isaya said " You know more than anyone, the origin of the vampire hunters, Kaname"

"But Yuki's blood is powerful enough, the boy would have to be a level C at least" Kaname said, intrigued by the revelation.

"I myself thought that though these cases have already been before, Kaien Cross for example" Seeing that Takuma was about to protest he continued "Eiji-kun has an immense vampire genetic material yet he has not what distinguishes us vampires"

"Bloodlust…" Takuma replied

"A very useful advantage, however it is considered an aberration for the other vampires" Isaya said as his voice emphasized on the guests "Vampires are stubborn and you know they never liked to mix with other races, Eiji-kun being the son of a hunter and a pureblood is reason enough to loathe"

Kaname knew he was right, since ancient times vampires had been a very proud race and tended not to mix with those of inferior race. For this reason purebloods were revered and treated as gods. However that did not explain the reason for Eiji, even with all the genetic load his aura still represented that of a human. That was impossible, even Cross issued a level C vampire's aura. There was also the fact that Kaname did not feel comfortable with that child. It was a clearly reminder of the person he wanted and could never have. But above all things he detested this kid because he knew this child represented the product of Yuki and Kiryuu-kun's relationship.

"Have you spoken to her?" Isaya asked "Apparently she does not dislike the idea of having another father" Takuma just listened to the conversation, he did not know if Kaname had talked to Akane. But something told him that his friend already had, as she and Eiji had been the first to see Kaname's awakening.

"There has not been time" Kaname replied "But I think soon we'll have to talk…"

And they all knew that it was a matter of time for the "Family Reunion" Kaname was not sure if he wanted to do this. After all he had decided to become the next father and spend his long existence there. He did not expected Yuki to do such a foolish act neither did he suspect she was pregnant. Somehow the idea of having a daughter terrified him but also was curious. Thought he was mad at Yuki, for her actions.

He did know what she had done this, turning him human when she was well aware that such spells always failed.

"Nee-san I do not think it's a good idea" Eiji said so hesitant, amethyst eyes stared in awe. He had never been a fan of dancing and now his sister had forced him to this.

"Come on, it's just a song" Akane said with a smile "Besides you promised"

The boy frowned. He had not done such a thing! "You know very well that they do not like me" he stated quietly although he knew very well that the vampire couples around him could hear them. "That has never been a problem" Akane replied.

Eiji knew she was right yet he was not comfortable with them. For one stupid reason they hated him, one that he was not the one to blame. He was born that way. It just happened however that was not enough reason for them. There was also another issue. He knew it and they knew it: his mother had scarified herself to turned Akane's father into a human thus saving him. He was aware that his mother cared for his father but she did not love him like his father did. The others were suspicious of this, yet they did say it aloud. However when the Queen sacrificed herself to save his brother everyone knew that Kiryuu-kun was just a replacement and that the queen had always been in love with Kaname the pureblood king. Eiji knew it was wrong, that he should not have these feelings, yet he reproached that to his mother. And even though she always loved him, Eiji still blamed her, blamed for the death of his father.

The song started and the couple began dancing, the other vampires looked at the brothers, some of them with looks of disdain. For many of them Kiryuu Eiji was just a bastard child: the illegitimate son of the Queen and an ex-human. To them Akane Kuran was their only heir and royal princess. Akane had already become aware of the situation and was upset. Eiji was her brother even thought he was a human. The boy was part of her blood and he was the son of the father who had raised her. Zero Kiryuu treated her like his own daughter even though he was aware that she was the biological daughter of Kaname Kuran. Akane was treated with love and respect. She loved him and saw him like her real father. This has not changed not even with his real parent been here. And it hurt her. She hated these people were so closed-minded and did not accept his brother as part of the Kuran family.

The party continued to the following morning however the guests gradually left the mansion. Only two purebloods, a level B and a human stayed in mansion. Takuma had been assigned to one of the second floor rooms, while Isaya stayed in the library, apparently that was his favorite place to rest. Kaname for his part stared at the siblings. He observed carefully how Akane kissed his brother's forehead as a farewell and then watched as the boy left the mansion in the direction of the gardens.

Finally the two were alone in the room.

"I hope the party was to your liking" Akane said as she sat on one of the couches "Mother must be proud" she wanted to comment further but decided it was time to talk Kaname.

The brunette man took the hint and sat in the chair opposite to the girl "A magnificent welcome party" he said softly and observed the girl with full detail. This person before him was his daughter, yet he did not feel such a thing. "You're the spitting image of Yuki"

"Only in looks, you can tell" The girl replied as she released her hair "I've noticed that you've seen my brother" She stated and stared at her father "I warn you that he is my blood, and any offense you do will be an offense to me" The room fell into an awkward silence that lasted no more than two seconds "I'm aware of what happened in the past between mother, father and you" Kaname noticed that she had called Kiryuu-kun father and she noticed it as well. It was not like he did that on purpose. It was more like a habit, Kiryuu-kun had raised her and she loved him as her real parent. Kaname Kuran was a stranger to her and she need time to meet him and come to terms with herself.

"Then you should know that was not against your mother's marriage with Kiryuu-kun" Kaname replied. He knew this was not true but first he needed to know this girl. Even thought she was his daughter the girl was right. She looked like Yuki physically. However when it came terms of personality, it was almost like dealing with the female version of himself. And that was something the king did not know how to take.

"You want to talk with him right?" She said as Kaname noticed the girl's change of topic. It was not like he wanted to open about the past. There were things he wanted to keep hidden, things that hurt so much to talk about.

"Why do you say so?" Kaname asked with some curiosity. Of course he wanted to talk to the youngest son of Yuki. Nevertheless he did not know it was a good idea to do it so soon. He did not know if Kiryuu-kun had said something bad about him. But seeing the behavior of his daughter the pureblood king realized the girl was being hostile, because she did not know enough. She was being cautious and that was something Kaname could be proud of.

"I do not know" She replied, her dark wine eyes staring at him with determination "Maybe because you were staring at us just moments before, or perhaps the fact that he your enemy's son" She raised an eyebrow and sigh "He should be in the gardens by know, such a carefree child, he loves being in contact with nature, his human condition allows him to be under the sun's rays" Kaname turned his head to the window and stared at the light. "Mother said that she wanted you to live as a human though I'm not sure her spell is going to work. You already recovered you memories" She followed Kaname's eyes and smiled "You want to feel them" Kaname stared at her, even with his stoic face she was able to read him and pointed at the sunrays "It was mother's gift why don't you go there and talk with him?"

Kaname stared at the light for a moment and then stood up. He knew his talk with his daughter had to wait "He's in father's garden…"

He dropped himself on the grass, his left hand resting on his forehead. The sun's rays falling on his skin. He loved this feeling yet it also saddened.

"Why were not you more selfish?" He whispered to no one yet a male voice answered him

"Who?"

He got up immediately and looked at the stranger "Kaname Kuran ..." he whispered as he saw this man sitting next to him.

"You're the spitting image of ..." Kaname whispered softly and thanked the teen did not listen him. Now that he was closer to this child he could observe him better.

"Mother…" The boy replied and stared at the grass "She gave her life to save you yet she did not do anything to save onee-san" Kaname noticed the hidden reproach in that phrase "Perhaps are you angry that your mother saved my life instead of your father" The boy smiled and shook his head, his eyes looking deep into the wine of Kaname's

"She did not love my father" The statement made Kaname flinch but he did not say anything "I was pretty aware of that even when she thought I did not knew it I knew and even thought I was angry with her I became angry when I heard what she wanted to do"

"So you are mad at me?" Kaname decided to ask

Eiji sighed and lay down on the grass, light rays falling on the creamy skin. Kaname stared at the teen in awe even if he was Zero's son the resemblance was amazing "She was not selfish enough" Kaname just listened as he realized that the sun's rays made contact with his skin yet it did not burn it. It was a nice warm feeling, something he would have never felt in his vampire life. He thanked Yuki for this gift however the anger was present. The words of the teenager made him back to reality "She could have done something for onee-san, find some other cure or a more powerful spell" Kaname felt a smile forming on his face yet he did not show it "You really love your sister, is not it?" he asked in a tender tone and the boy nodded, then Kaname continued "Nevertheless I think you should know a pureblood can do perform said spell only once"

Eiji knew it but also was aware that his mother could have done something for her sister "Isaya's-san wife turned both her children into humans" The boy stubbornly said and Kaname nodded. Even though he was not there when that happened he knew that Isaya and his wife had succeeded with the spell.

"What about your father?" Kaname asked. He really wanted to know what this child has to say about his father.

"My father was not like you or one-san" Eiji replied and stared once again at the pureblood turned human "He was like me and soon he was going to perish, the same goes for me" He rubbed his eyes and yawned "But one-san… she will stay her life alone even if she has you know I do now want her to live like you" He closed his eyes and took a deep breath "I've seen her staring at the windows on sunny days and seen the longing in her eyes. She wants to be there, touch the rays" Kaname stared at the boy and then at the light touching at his own skin "Dad would also want that…. He wanted her thirst to be quenched"

* * *

Okay so here is the first chapter xD Yes I wanted to skip some time so Kaname woke up and he's human by now as you read he'll change to his pureblood form soon. And well I named the kids since Hino did not even named them u.u

I think Akane's fits the girl I mean Akane= deep red I think somehow represents Kaname's and Yuuki's relationship and for the boy Eiji=eternity because well the name has something to do with the plot.

Anyway here are the links to the silblings clothes XD

Akane's dressà i. huffpost gen/ 1227372/thumbs /m-ZUHAIR-MURAD-620x930c. jpg?7

Eijià www. denimblog 2013/01/saint-laurent-fall-2013-men/ saint-laurent-fall-2013-men- 15/

And... don't think I forgot to reply to your reviews

kanamexzero fan: Thanks and hello again xD yes Zerorin's going to be back but I would not call it reincarnation hehe sorry I can't tell more but please keep reading and you'll discover c:

ohbaby: thank you! I know I mean the spell failed with Yuki so how in hell was this going to work with Kaname if Yuki was not powerful enough! Yes I think Zerorin was just a replacement and I think it was totally unfair to him. I wished he had stayed with Maria-chan u.u because let's be honest Hino would never turned the manga into yaoi so... Maria was my first choice for ZerorinxD


End file.
